The Twin Moon Tears
by lilacsecrets
Summary: A new woman comes into Harry's life after the death of Dumbledore. Who is whe? Why is she here? and besides that Harry has a mission to fulfill. Will he? This is a revamped version of my first story. Please R&R. Rewrite is being created now.
1. Excuse Me?

_**Harry Potter and the God Mother's Tears**_

Harry paced back and forth at platform three, waiting. He could hear the squeaking of trolley wheels, which seemed to aggravate him even more than he was. He was thinking about the afternoon and how he had been kept waiting for his uncle to pick him up. He had waited a half an hour and decided to contact someone. He promptly took out Hedwig from her cage and wrote a note on a piece of paper, he borrowed from a ticket boy. He sent Hedwig flying with the note in her talons. It's evening nowwhich leaves him to his current position.

"They must know that _he's _dead," Harry thought. His throat closed up at the idea. So he sat down at a bench and waited. He began to think of the day's events… The beautiful marble tomb, in which Dumbledore lay, seemed to hover in his thoughts. His hand closed around the fake hocrux in his pocket. "I should have tried harder to stop him," he thought, Harry closed his eyes and thought. He knew it was impossible but he still felt at fault. He began thinking of questions that had answers, but were still impossible.

"Where do I go?"

"What do I do?"

"When is this going to end?"

"_Excuse me?"_ said a voice. Harry opendehis eyes andturned.


	2. I'm Gina

Harry looked up. Standing before him was a very pretty woman. She had jet-black hair that went just passed her shoulders, a slightly pale, heart shaped face and gray eyes. She was wearing a whiteblouse that opened out at the neckto reveal a silver chain with a beautiful teardop shaped diamond charm. She wore a pair of skin-tight jeans.

"Are you by any chance Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Harry answered standing up. "Why may I ask?" Thewoman blushed slightly. "Arthur Weasley has asked me to pick you up."

Harry was skeptical. "Sorry but how do I know your not just pulling a prank?"

Thewoman sighed. "Look behind you," she said. Harry obeyed and he received his proof, standing about a meter away were Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin. "Do you trust me now?" thewoman asked.

Harry was about to run to Lupin and Moody but what the girl said seemed to stir something within him. He turned to her and asked, "why the surprise?"

"They wanted to give us time for an intro, She said. "I'm Gina"

She said holding out her hand.

"Oh I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said unnecessarily. Harry took the hand and felt the woman shake it gently. Moody and Lupin walked forward. "Hello Harry" Lupin said a little cheerfully, "need some help with those bags?"

So they all walked to a dark blue convertible. " Would you men put the baggage in the trunk while I start the car?" Gina asked politely. "This is _your_ car?" Harry asked shocked. "Yep, I bought and fixed it up myself" Gina said a little proudly.

As they drove off Harry decided to ask a question, "So we're going to The Burrow?" Lupin turned to him and said, "Yes you and the Weasleys will be staying there until Bill and Fleur are married, then you will live in Gina's house or wherever else suitable."

This thought seemed to float in Harry's head for a while. "What about Grimmauld Place?" Harry said, and then he wanted to take the question back, he really didn't want to go somewhere Sirius had not liked. "Well we can't trust Kreacher anymore" Moody growled. "And the Death Eaters have found it" added Gina. Her voice seemed hoarse when she spoke.Did she know Sirius?

After about twenty minutes Gina said," Okay lets go faster!" She pushed a silver button onthe dashboardand in the blink of an eye they all seemed to have become invisible, Harry looked at his hands, nothing! Without warning the car went at break neck speed. "WOO HOO!" Gina hollered. And in five seconds she slammed the breaks and they were in front of The Burrow!

"Last stop everybody off!" Gina joked. Harry managed to see that Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny were running to him. "Gina how many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but if we did it the other way we would have taken hours" Gina said.

Bill and Fleur were standing by the car. "Hi Harry" said Bill waving, Fleur waved as well Harry couldn't help to notice the sparkly ring on her finger, that matched Bill's.

"Hi Harry" Ron and Ginny said, Harry turned. "Hi" Harry returned. His dizziness finally ceased and he looked at his two friends. "So what's going on?"


	3. Who Is She?

Later the three friends sat in Ron's room talking.Harry knelt too his bag and started to take things out"So where did this 'Gina' come from?" Harry asked.

"She's… A family friend" Ron said nervously. "Why do you sound so nervous?" Harry asked. "Well…she…I don't know how to tell you this."

"She kind of knew your parents" Ginny said. "And why wasn't I told of this earlier?" Harry said trying to keep his anger in check. "Because we were told just when we got home." Ron said. "Sorry."

"Okay then" Harry said after a pause. "So who is she?"

"Well,"

"Well, so far all we know is that she went to school with your parents and she's known us for seventeen years, and she's a healer at St. Mungo's." Ron said.

"And?" Harry coaxed. "And, she said the rest we would find out later." Ginny finished a little questioningly.

"Oh," Harry said skeptically. "Harry, honestly mate,that's all we know about her, she's real friendly but also really..." Ron said, "Secretive" Ginny finished

"She used to sing and dance and play with us when we were younger, like a nanny" Ginny said. "And she'd teach us everything!" Ginny said a little happily. "How to chase away gnomes, how to fly a broom, she even taught me how to be a Seeker!"

"And she bought you a snitch for your birthday remember?" Ron said to Ginny. "Yeah I but I never use it…it's too pretty!

"And she used to-" Ron was cut off. "Hey you lot it's time for supper." Gina interrupted.

Ron turned pale. "You don't think she heard do you?" Ron asked Harry, as they were walking to the dinner table. Harry looked at him. They both new the answer.


	4. Returning Memories

"Harry, how come you haven't talked to me since you got here?" Bill said from across the table.

They were sitting at dinner.

Harry looked at him. Bill's scars seemed to nag at him as he looked. Harry looked down at his plate. "Oh don't worry about the scars, it takes more than a werewolf to put me down."

Harry heard the sound of a chair push back. He looked up to see that Gina had stood up. "May I be excused, dinner was excellent Mrs. Weasley." She said quickly and she walked into her room.

"Bill please don't bring up _such things _in front of her, you know how she feels about it." Mrs. Weasley hissed.

"Harry, go talk to her," Ginny whispered. Harry was about to speak but Ginny winked as if going to Gina would do something for him.

"Bill vy must you talk so lightly about zee subject, she 'as more experience on it zan you." Fleur said as Harry walked to Gina's room.

Gina's room was actually Fred and George's room, but in celebration of Bill and Fleur's wedding, they were having a sale at the store, so they weren't home.

Gina was sitting on a bed looking through a green dragon skin book.. Harry knocked, Gina looked up. "Oh.. Come in."

Harry sat down beside her and saw that the book was a photo album. She was looking at a picture of a little girl and her and a woman that looked like her, only the woman was pale and sick looking. Harry guessed it was her mother. "That's me and my mum I was like… six when we took it." Gina said a little dreamily.

"Wow your mom looked just like you, except." Harry said. " Sick? Yeah same thing with you and your dad." Gina said. "But you have your m-

"Mum's eyes I know, I get that a lot." Harry interrupted.

Gina sighed and smiled. "It annoys you that you have the eyes of your mother?"

Harry looked at her questioningly. "No, it annoys me that I couldn't be more like her, she was a lot nicer than my dad."

"Yeah she was a lot nicer," Gina began. "But you are too."

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked. "You walk into a stranger's room yet you talk to me like we were always friends."

"Well you might think I'm weird but you don't seem like that much of a stranger."

Harry could have sworn he saw her eyes light up for a second, but he couldn't be sure because at that second there was a knock at the door.

Fleur came in. "I would like to say zat on be'af of my fiancée, zat 'e is sorry for not being polite during dinner.

"It's all right don't worry about it" Gina returned, Fleur nodded. "Anyvay mum says she'd like 'Arry to go to bed as soon as possible"

"_Mum?"_ Harry hissed as soon as Fleur left the room. "Mrs. Weasley" Gina hissed back. She started to laugh and Harry joined in.

"Oh!" Gina said loudly after a small pause. Harry looked at her a little taken aback. "Sorry, I forgot to give you something," Gina said as she looked and shuffled at something under her bed,

"Here it is." Gina said bulling out a wooden box with a latch. "What is it?" Harry asked excitedly. "Some things Dumbledore left for you."

Harry's hands shook as he held the box. The thought of Dumbledore had found it's way back to him. Gina looked at him "don't worry he wrote a note telling us it was for you."

Harry opened the box. Inside were about a dozen tiny bottles of memory. Harry's heart clenched as he looked at them. He took one out and saw that underneath were more vials of memory. "Oh I guess it's time." Gina said quietly.

Harry looked up at her questioningly. "Those are the memories he showed you, I guess he left them to you for future reference."

This sort of gave Harry the cue to leave. "Oh Harry," Gina said as Harry was leaving.

He turned. "The last few are my memories, just so you and perhaps your friends can not think of me as so 'secretive'." She smiled at him. "But now, just go too sleep, it's been a long day for _all _of us."


	5. Her Own Kind

Harry's head swam with thoughts that night as he slept. He had vague dreams of him as ababy with Gina. He knew this was impossible. How could he? He was living with the Dursleys.

And speaking of them, where were they? Harry was almost sure they moved away after hearing of Dumbledore.

But even though he was confused…maybe a little scared, he had this overwhelming feeling of relief. He wasn't exactly sure why, but this Gina seemed to have a lot to do with it. And he wondered…"Perhaps I'm not as alone as I thought."

Harry awoke, changed and went downstairs. He was surprised to see that only, Gina was awake. She was in the kitchen making breakfast. Something else that shocked him was what she was wearing, an embroidered white corset, that heaved her bosom, and over it she wore a see through, lilac, long sleeved shirt, that opened up to reveal her corset. She was wearing, tight dark blue jeans and ononeof the back pocket it was sewn the word 'secrets' in lilac thread. **(a/n: look at my name!) **Gina turned.

"Oh good morning sunshine!" Gina said happily. "Your up early,"

"So are you," Harry said, immediately staring at the table. He sat down.

"Why are you up?" Harry asked. "Just wasn't sleepy, you?"

"I dunno, it's just one of those days," Harry said.

There was a pause as Harry ate and Gina cooked. "So, uh, that's an interesting choice of outfit, but isn't it a little..." Harry stammered.

"Not my age?" Gina finished. Harrynodded."Well I like dressingand acting differently fromeveryone, I like bieng my own kind."

Gina smiled. Harry smiled back but then he noticed Gina's teeth. There were four front teeth and on each side, tiny fangs!

"Oh don't worry about those," Gina said a little quickly, pointing at one of her fangs.

"How?" Harry said a little scared. "My mum was attacked by a werewolf at a young age and, I guess I became a werewolf myself, for some reason the fangs are always there, whether I'm transformed or not, but you don't have to worry."

Harry calmed down a bit but the thought remained nagging at him. "Good morning" said a voice. Harry turned to see Ron who had a few dark circles under his eyes.

"Well you're a picture of joy this morning" Gina joked. She and Harry burst out laughing. "Shut up" Ron said a little boringly.

"Sorry, no one said you had to wake up early" Gina said.

They were talking when Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came in. "Good Morni-" Gina was cut off by Mrs. Weasley's sudden onslaught in the kitchen. "Oh…. it's today, it's today!" she muttered nervously while preparing another breakfast.

Gina put her hands on Mrs. Weasley's shoulders. "Relax, breathe, calm down" she said quietly. "You will live there for a while but your not moving today, it's just me showing you around it."

Gina faced Mrs. Weasley. "But what if the children don't like it, I mean what if there not used to it. Mrs. Weasley moaned.

"If _you _don't like it, I never said you would, heck I don't even like it, it's all lonely with just me and Izzy, but I'd be so happy if you came, because that way I'll know your all safe."

They all were there in silence for a few seconds and then Bill and Fleur came in. "Oh are vee interrupting somesing?"

"Oh no it's fine!" said Gina a little too happily. "Breakfast?" she offered holding out a plate.

Later Mr. Weasley came in and they were all at breakfast. Ron, sitting next to Harry, explained the days events, they were going to

Gina's house, just to check it out.

"So Harry, had a good sleep?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Uh, yeah" Harry replied a little confusedly. "He wanted to see if you had any visions," Ginny whispered. Harry's stomach squirmed a little.

A while later they were finished breakfast. Harry was sitting with the others talking when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Gina was standing over him. "May I have a word?"

Harry excused himself and he and Gina went to her room. "Sit" she said calmly. Harry sat on the bed while Gina sat in front of him on a desk chair. "This… is about Sirius."

Harry was heart jumped slightly. He had healed a lot since the Ministry incident, but the thought startled him still. He calmed down and looked at Gina. He was taken aback to see that her lip was quivering slightly.

She sighed. "My house once belonged to him."

Harry looked at her. "How?" He said confusedly. Grimmauld Place was the only house Sirius ever had. Right?

"Well actually my house was your grandparents, but James inherited it and it was given to Sirius when your parents..." Gina said in a hushed tone.

Harry nodded his head. "So why Sirius, why not Lupin or somebody?"

Gina looked at him with a smile her face. "Because Sirius spent the best days of his life there and James could never part him from that."

There was a small pause, "So why exactly are you telling me this?"

"Well I haven't gotten over Sirius yet and I thought if you felt the same way, you wouldn't want to come to my house, so…" Gina trailed off. "If you don't want to come it's fine you don't have too and if you want I can look for another place for you to stay but…"

"I'll come," Harry said. He could tell it was hard for her to talk about Sirius, and he needed too get over Sirius as well.

"Really? If you don't want to…" Gina began, "It's okay I'll come."

"Oh" she sighed. "You don't know how relieved that makes me."

There was another pause and she stood up. Well I should go help Molly," she said. "Er…. one more thing." Harry said standing up as well. "How do you know Sirius?"

Gina sighed and looked at him. "I was engaged to him,"

A jolt hit Harry's heart. He stood there as Gina walked out the door.

So this was Sirius's ex-fiancée? Harry didn't even know about her, yet suddenly in two days she was practically an old friend… that Harry never knew!

What scared him the most was the thought. "Did I separated those two?" Harry thought his stomach felt like ice. He stood there and then…

"Harry time to go, dear" He heard Mrs. Weasley say from outside the door. He snapped back. "Uh coming!"


	6. Pictures

"Harry is something wrong?" Ginny whispered to Harry while they were in the car.

They were riding in Gina's car, which she enchanted too fit all the Weasley's, Harry, Fleur, her and a bit of space for comfort.

"I will let you know later," He whispered back. Ginny got the hint and didn't ask the rest of the trip. "Hey Gean how come we can't go faster?" Bill asked, he was sitting behind Gina with Fleur in the seat next too him. "Because we just had breakfast and I_ just_ washed the interior to this thing!" Gina said conversationally.

Everyone laughed, Harry smirked but he still kept thinking about his conversation with her earlier. Ginny and Ron looked at him in between giggles.

"So how far is your house?" Harry finally asked. "Oh… about half an hour from here." Gina replied, Harry could have sworn she sounded nervous.

They stopped a half hour later in front of a very small well-kept looking house. Harry looked at it and he could tell an old couple, which he realized were his grandparents, once owned it. It was a small house with a green lawn and a few flowers at the edge of the front porch. The front porch had a wooden swing that swayed in the breeze. The house was whitewashed with a dark blue roof and dark blue shutters on the windows. The house was two stories high.

"What a lovely house!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She was visibly feeling better from this morning.

The whole family including Harry stared at the house for a moment.

"Hello? Aren't we gonna go in?" Gina said snapping them back too reality.

They walked together up the porch too the door. As soon as the door was unlocked a tabby kitten walked out. "Oh! Hello Izzy!" Gina said affectionately picking up the kitten.

They walked in as Gina and Ginny started petting the kitty. "Oh it's so sweet!" Ginny chirped.

"Yeah I got her a few months ago, Dumbledore suggested I get a roommate since I was living alone-" There was a small silence at the mention of Dumbledore's name.

Everyone took this opportunity too look at the inside of the house, including Harry. The house had a cozy and old feel to it. There were a lot of moving pictures on the walls. The floor was of polished mahogany and the furniture was wooden with red fabric. There was a big window at the back wall that faced them.

The sunrays poured through the window and made the room glow and shimmer. On each side of the window was a bookshelf filled with books and more photos. There was a fireplace with more pictures on the mantle. Harry could tell Gina really loved him, Remus, Sirius, the Potters and the Weasleys because all the pictures contained them.

"Wow it's like an art museum!" Ginny exclaimed. Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny sternly, while everyone laughed.

"Now Ginny, that's no way too treat a hostess!" she snapped. "Apologize!"

"Sorry Gina," Ginny said meekly. Gina was laughing with the others.

"Don't worry it wasn't directed as an insult," Gina said waving her hand in the air in a sort of fending-off motion.

"But Gina zis place is really beautiful" Fleur said breathlessly. "Hey look Mum we're on a wall, and a mantle, and a window sill!" Ron said jokingly!

Harry looked through the pictures, almost in a trance. He was still a little shocked over the mornings discussion but now, the pictures seemed too hypnotize him. There were pictures of him and his parents as a baby, him by himself as a baby, him with Gina, him with Sirius (Which seemed too make him feel wonderful, for some reason!) and him with the Marauders! (Harry had noticed that Wormtail wasn't in any of the pictures which seemed even more soothing too Harry.)

"Hey I'm in this one!" Bill said excitedly. Fleur gasped when she looked at it. "Me too!" she said excitedly. "But how?"

Gina giggled. "I used a little spell."

Harry was looking at a picture that had Gina throwing him up in the air and catching him, and then Sirius comes in and gives both baby Harry and Gina a kiss. Harry how tenderly both Gina and Sirius kissed him.

"So. Err Harry, what were you going to tell us?" Ginny asked as he Harry and Ron gathered at the window pretending to look at the photos. Harry pointed at a picture frame sitting on the windowsill.

It had Gina and Sirius sitting somewhere at night time, laughing together at some joke and Gina resting her head on his shoulder and Sirius bending his head to kiss her fore head as they stared up at the stars.

Harry sighed deeply as he began quietly telling them about Gina's mother and what he and Gina were talking about in the morning…


	7. Chapter 7

Too all those who have read this story, I thank you. I have decided that I am going too rewrite this story. I know I haven't updated it but that's why I am rewriting it. If anyone has an opinion or comment or complaint on this please let me know. The rewrite wiil be called Twin Moon Tears: Rewrite, and I promise the chapters will be longer and much more detailed.

Thank You again too all who read and read and reviewed.

-l.s.


End file.
